Imperial Charter of Rights and Freedoms of Austro-Bulgarian Hungermany
The Official Declaration of the Provisional Imperial Charter of Rights and Freedoms of All Citizens of Our Glorious Empire and Kingdom of Austro-Bulgarian Hungermany, often shortened to the Imperial Charter of Rights and Freedoms of Austro-Bulgarian Hungermany, and colloquially referred to as the Civil Constitution, is the legal document from which the rights of citizens of the Empire and Kingdom of Austro-Bulgarian Hungermany are derived. It also outlines the privileges and limitations of the Imperial government. Written here is the full text of the document in its present form: Preamble As citizens and loyal patriots under the Imperial Crown of the Empire and Kingdom of Austro-Bulgarian Hungermany, the State Directorate of the Imperial Party has commissioned the drafting of this document in the interest of fair and equal liberties among fellow members of the citizenry. Chapter One: Bill of Rights In which the natural freedoms of the citizens are outlined, along with the natural freedoms and rights of the Emperor-King and the government. Article I If all other legal or judicial methods are exhausted, the Emperor-King's will shall be the deciding factor in those matters. The Emperor-King's opinion maintains legal jurisdiction over the rulings and verdicts of other independent or nonindependent courts and tribunals. If desired, the Emperor-King can, in theory or practice, dissolve any part(s) of this document should the part(s) threaten the safety, security, and well-being of the state. Article II All citizens are guaranteed the right to freely engage in praise of the Emperor-King and his or her family, the Royal President and his or her family, the Imperial Party, Imperial Estate, Council of Affairs, and State Directorate. Citizens can also praise their own republican, provincial, or local leaders. To publicly extoll the Emperor-King and like figures is to be encouraged as a free practice of protected speech under the constitution, and can be rewarded from the government with 5ℬ gift vouchers. Article III The government may not extend a writ of taxation upon a citizen should that amount exceed 100% of their income. A citizen has no legal right to his or her earnings, and should the Imperial Government request it than all of those earnings can be put toward the betterment of the state and society. However, the government can not send a citizen into debt through taxation (state-owed debt can, however, result from other purposes such as loans from the central bank). Article IV All Presidents, Prime Ministers, Chancellors, and other leaders of republics must be registered members of the Imperial Party in order to preserve peace, unity, and prosperity within the ABHG. All Governing Attendants, Imperial Statesmen, State Directors, and Affairs Councillors must also be members of the Imperial Party. By definition, the Emperor-King and Royal President are Imperial Party members. Article V All citizens are guaranteed to a trial by jury should they be prosecuted for a crime. A jury is defined as one of two possibilities: (a) a collection of six (6) citizens, (b) the opinion or will of the Emperor-King and/or Supreme Court. Four types of cases are always heard by the Supreme Court of Liberty, Justice and Prosperity: (a) crimes agains the Emperor-King, (b) crimes against the state, © crimes against peace and prosperty, and © crimes against the Civil Constitution. All other cases shall be heard by a local jury, but the Emperor-King may request a transfer to the Supreme Court at any time. Article VI The overarching document which shall dictate the legal, criminal, and civil codes for citizens shall be the Legal Code of the Empire and Kingdom of Austro-Bulgarian Hungermany. Article VII All citizens have the right to bear arms. That is, the two arms attached to their shoulders. Possession of privately-owned weapons is generally prohibited since they may serve to harm the sanctity of the Imperial Government; however, the Emperor-King can distribute weapons to those he wishes in time of conflict or any other time. Chapter Two: Structure of the State In which the organizational structure of the Empire and Kingdom of Austro-Bulgarian Hungermany is outlined: Article I The Empire and Kingdom of Austro-Bulgarian Hungermany is to be an empire of republics. The Imperial Government is defined as any and all governmental structures that exist above the level of the republic, and are under control of the Emperor-King. A Republic is to be defined as the highest level of administrative region present in the ABHG. Republics are subnational entities that are to be governed by a President, Prime Minister, or Chancellor or a derivative of the three titles. Each title reflects a different style of republic, as listed below: Subsection A It is illegal for a Republic to be fully constitutional, since the only Constitution of the ABHG shall be this document. However, a republic can be Semi-Constitutional, meaning that it has a written constitution provided that there are clauses in said constitution that give overall jurisdiction to the Imperial Government. A republic can also be given the designation Semi-Autonomous, meaning that it has some greater degree of control over its own affairs than other republics relative to the power of the Imperial Government. Whether a republic is semi-autonomous or not is ultimately decided by the Emperor-King. Presidential Republic: A republic with a two-house state legislature, with its leader elected in a separate manner from the legislators. The leader shall be called a "President" or some derivative of the word. Parliamentary Republic: A republic with a one or two-house legislature, provided that one or both of the houses is called "Parliament." The leader is derived from the majority party in Parliament, rather than a separate election, and shall be called the "Prime Minister". Semi-Constitutional Republic: A semi-constitutional republic can operate under either the presidential or parliamentary style of government. However, the leader may take the name "Chancellor" in order to distinguish this republic from non-constitutional republics. Article II The national hierarchy is as follows: # Imperial Government # Republics, Territories (national) # Provinces, States, Territories (subnational) # Counties, Municipalities, Administrative Regions, etc. # Cities, Towns, Villages, etc. Chapter 3: The National Ideology Article I The Empire and Kingdom of Austro-Bulgarian Hungermany espouses one official ideology which goes by the name of Socio-Authoritarian Communist Nationalism. Article II Socio-Authoritarian Communist Nationalism is defined as an ideology which promotes anti-capitalism, fraternity, equality before the Emperor-King, respect for one's nation, and support of the Emperor-King and central Imperial Government. Article III Note that Socio-Authoritarian Communist Nationalism does not promote all of the sub-ideologies found within it's name. 1. The Imperial Government supports authoritarianism, as it promotes support for the Imperial Government. 2. The Imperial Government does not espouse nor condemn socialism or communism individually. As long as democracy is not involved, neither ideology is banned. A combined system of Socio-Communism is to be encouraged. 3. Nationalism is an ideology which the Imperial Government espouses. It is important for all citizens to have strong respect and support for their nation. 4. The Imperial Government condemns capitalism, realizing that a laissez-faire economy is detrimental to the power and sanctity of the Emperor-King and Imperial Government. 5. The Imperial Government condemns fascism, having only used its name to exemplify support for a strong leader, the Emperor-King. Amendment A Passed 6 December 2015 –– ''The name of the official ideology shall cease to be "Socio-Communist National Fascism" and shall henceforth be known as " Socio-Authoritarian Communist Nationalism." Constitutional provisions shall be updated with due information and explanations as is deemed necessary. Chapter 4: Imperial Succession and Appointment Article I In the event that an Emperor-King dies, the throne shall be passed to his or her eldest child provided they are deemed competent enough for the position. Should no eligible children be available, the throne shall be passed to the closest eligible immediate relative. Should no eligible immediate relatives be available, the throne shall be passed to the Royal President. Should the Royal President choose not to assume the throne, the throne shall be passed to the next highest government official. This process shall continue if no government official will assume the throne. If this too fails, the Imperial Estate shall elect an Emperor-King from the Council of Affairs. Should no Affairs Councillors be available or should they all decline the position, a new Emperor-King shall be elected by the Imperial Estate from a pool of all citizens. In the event that an Emperor-King abdicates, the abdicating Emperor-King will be given a chance to appoint his or her successor. If the Emperor-King refuses to appoint a successor, the same process shall be followed as detailed due to a death. Article II The title of the highest leader and monarch of the ABHG shall be known as the Emperor-King in the case of a male, which is the term used for the purposes of this document since at the time of its drafting, the Emperor-King is male. Should a succeeding Emperor-King be female, the names Empress-Queen or simply Emperor-Queen may be used. The acceptable gender-neutral term is Imperial Monarch. Article III The Emperor-King is in charge of Imperial Appointment. This refers to the practice by which government officials are appointed. The Emperor-King can appoint the Royal President, officials to the State Directorate, Governing Attendants, military officials and Supreme Court Justices. Elected, non-appointed positions are Imperial Statesmen and Republican Governors. In times of war, the Emperor-King can give himself temporary dictatorial power and appoint other positions of government including elected and local positions. Chapter 4: National Holidays and Traditions Article I The '''National Holidays' shall be as follows: * 1 January - New Year's Day * 14 February - Valentines' Day * 17 March - Saint Patrick's Day * 1 April - April Fools' Day * Last Monday of May - Memorial Day * 14 June - Dycouvious Day * 20 or 21 June - Summer Solstice Day * 9 July - Emperor-King's Birthday * 21 July - Mothers' Day * 2 September - Fathers' Day * First Monday of September - Labour Day * 6 October - October Remembrance Day * 31 October - Halloween * 21 November - National Day * Fourth Thursday of November - Thanksgiving Day * 10 December - Independence Day * 21 or 22 December - Winter Solstice Day * 24 December - Christmas Eve * 25 December - Christmas Day * 26 December Boxing Day On any and all National Holidays, no public worker shall work, unless the Emperor-King says otherwise. All of these days are to be accompanied by an Imperial Government presentation, often in the form of "Karl Brandenburg's Fireside Chats." Category:Austro-Bulgarian Hungermany